deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quiet
Quiet is a character from the video game series, Metal Gear, debuting in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Quiet vs. Ashi * Quiet vs. Black Widow (Completed) * Quiet vs. Yoko Littner Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *The End (Metal Gear) *The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) *Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) *Legion (Mass Effect) *Widowmaker (Overwatch) *Ana (Overwatch) *Sinon (Sword Art Online) History When Venom Snake awakens in a Cyprus hospital from a coma in 1984, Quiet is one of many soldiers sent by Cipher to kill him. As she is about to kill her target, a man calling himself Ishmael helps fight her off. She is covered in medical grade ethanol and other chemicals and lit on fire until she escapes via a window. Quiet is then seen, deployed to Afghanistan by Skull Face and tasked with eliminating Soviet officers who are against his development of Metal Gear Sahelanthropus. After Venom Snake walks into her line of sight, she proceeds to open fire on him. After defeating her in a fight, the player can choose to kill her or capture her and bring her back to their base. If the latter is chosen, it is possible to eventually use her as a partner on missions. Speaking to Code Talker in Navajo, Quiet reveals that Skull Face intended to use her against Venom Snake and his army by having herself be captured so that she could be taken to Mother Base and infect everyone with the English-language strain of the vocal chord parasites that she had been given. Quiet was further subjected to "parasite therapy", whereby parasites were introduced to her body to keep her alive after she was set on fire. It also gives her enhanced strength, mobility and speed as well as inhuman resilience, durability and recovery abilities. Unlike the Skulls unit of parasite-enhanced soldiers encountered through the game, Quiet retains an outwardly-human appearance. Due to her injuries, the parasites compensated for her burned epidermis, giving her the ability to "breathe" through her skin, requiring her to wear as little clothes as possible, as covering her skin would suffocate her. However, her time spent with Diamond Dogs made her genuinely change sides and she retained her silence to prevent an infection. After a second parasite outbreak occurs on Diamond Dogs' base due to a mutation, Quiet disappears into Afghanistan, realizing that she could never guarantee the safety of Diamond Dogs. Believing that she has betrayed them, Venom Snake follows to investigate. Snake helps her fight off a Soviet regiment, but she is forced to speak English to save him when he is bitten by a venomous snake. Quiet disappears to avoid causing another epidemic; walking alone in the desert, her fate is unknown. Death Battle Info Feats *Infiltrated the hospital Venom Snake was in and almost killed him *Shot a pilot in the cockpit of a fighter jet *Helped Venom Snake rescue Code Talker and fight off the Skulls Unit *Resisted torture from Revolver Ocelot and his men *Successfully escaped the Diamond Dog's mother base *Killed all of her kidnappers by herself while in handcuffs *Helped Venom Snake fight off a massive tank Weapons *Wicked Butterfly: **Has a laser sight **Has a suppressor *Sinful Butterfly: **Uses special ammunition packed with maximum amount of gunpowder **Has a suppressor *Guilty Butterfly: **Shoots tranquilizer rounds **Cannot penetrate helmets *Combat knife **For melee or for throwing Abilities *Can become intangible like a gas **Escaped handcuffs with this *Can become invisible **Can still be detected by heat signature *Can glide **Glided out of a helicopter safely *Breathes through her skin **Suffocates if she wears too many clothes *Doesn't eat; gets energy from sunlight Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Assassin Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Konami Characters Category:Marksman Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Modern Combatants Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Playable Character Category:Russian Combatants Category:Snipers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Completed Profile